Grojband Battle Bands in Your Heart
by connor1126
Summary: This story takes place after the episode of here us rock part 1&2 on Grojband but there's one thing Laney Penn hasn't told corey that she's been love with corey for a long time. But i hope you enjoy my story. I don't own grojband alot of characters. This is my first time do this thank you:)
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the episode of here us rock part 1&2 on Grojband but there's one thing Laney Penn hasn't told corey that she's been love with corey for a long time. But i hope you enjoy my story. I don't own grojband alot of characters. This is my first time do this thank you:)**

It was late at night corey Riffin was in his bedroom including Trina was asleep in the other room and kin and Kon were sleeping downstairs but corey couldn't sleep he could think about what happen about Laney penn was about to move to another country because of her cousin or should i say her older brother name Castro _ (my friend at my VTC school)_ told corey that he wouldn't see laney anymore.

Man i can't believe I haven't seen lanes in 5 months he said but why? why would he say that to me including my band but i just don't want lanes to move anymore he let out a big sad sigh.

(_meanwhile)_

Laney penn was in her house in her room and she was miserable because of her older brother told that mayor mellow had made new rules around peaceville that every night the police, security agents were ordered to keep a look a out for everyone that stays in their rooms.

Im so alone with nobody else to keep me company anymore she said drawing tears in the corner of the room ""sniff she draw another tear from her face. But for one thing that Castro always goes out for bowling with the other agents are out of town and sometimes Castro turns of the security cameras when he goes out.

"sigh" oh corey she said as she stood outside from her balcony of her house. man if i could tell corey the truth that I've been having a crush on him ever since I was 7 years old he would kick me out of the band forever but why? why could Castro say all that.

Laney's Flash back

_when we were finishing our big gig finale with all of my friends including trina after that corey, kin and Kon and I were about to head out to get our special present after the here us rock gig song we were bumped into mayor mellow and laney's older brother Castro told us about moving away forever._

_Corey was about to talk to Castro and he said to him How come your doing this to us why? _

_we apparently I've been reading all of your records and my little sister and I are going to live in seattle washington forever and she also can't come forever in peaceville anymore he said with a evil smile on his face. _

_But however for you corey Riffin and kin and kon there will be new rules with his point finger pointing up rule number one I will be the new assistant for mayor mellows life, two from now on then there will be new rules for this town forever hehehe hahaha with a evil laugh._

_End flashback._

Laney shook her head and she looked herself in the mirror why can't I ever have a normal life on my own with all of my friends believe me she sat back on her bed crying under the pillow.

I don't deserve to let my brother live he ruined our band she said crying again.

back at corey's house.

corey was laying on his bed thinking about laney how much she missed her for 5 months but he heard tap tap on the window corey thought that he was scared for a moment until he open it turns out to be a boy with black skin, large black glasses and he was wearing light green pants, and shirt with a happy face on it turns out to be mayor mellows son Rodney mellow he was 11 years old. You should go see laney penn you know you haven't seen her in so long.

Corey was about to think but he said i can't he said Castro told me Im forbid to see laney again but?

But Nothing he yelled but corey put his finger on his lips to make him quiet so trina wouldn't wake up. Ohhh sorry hehe he laughed so softly come on I"ll take you over to see laney penn but I hope she's not sad about seeing you like this way get dressed very quickly its more like a date you know raising his eyebrow up and down.

after that corey walked out of the house wearing a blue button shirt _(from the episode of all you need is cake)._ and they made it to her house. you go inside ok? I"ll keep a look out for my dad and the agents ok as he used his telescope to keep a look out ok with a smile on his face.

Corey knock on the door holding a rose in her hand but the door was completely opened and he walked into the house until heard something crying upstairs. Woah" he gasped I better go check that out and he walked upstairs to laney's room and he opened the door and she screamed so loudy thought she was her brother coming into her room and turns out to be corey and she ran into him giving him a big hug.

Oh corey "she was crying onto his chest" I missed you so much it's been five months I haven't saw you she whimper don't cry laney as he holding her hand to comfort her so good but how come your crying because something that Ive done to you?

Well yes but don't want you to get angry with can you at least be honest with me she said wiping the tears off her face.

Yes you can tell me anything I won't get angry with you staring at her red eyes. She took a deep breathe and said Look corey I've been having a big crush on you ever since I was 7 years old and my mom and dad are gone forever and they passed away but I only have you guys but you I think I really love you all this time I"m so sorry corey can you ever forgive me please she said with a small smile.

Corey smiled back Of course lanes with a smile on his face. you know don't have to keep this secret anymore but i wrote a song about you and me together I hope you like it he said taking the music note out of his pocket.

What's the song called you know she said with a confuse on her face?

I wrote a song about you and me together forever until for our future of hopes and dreams.

_ The is called hopes and dreams for the future._

Corey was about sing with a microphone with his hand and he started to sing.

Oh Laney penn how much I missed you when I see you my heart skips like a drum on a stick when you see me my heart shreds like a paper you been with me for so long our future of of hopes and dreams come to a miracle check this out the stars the sky are bright. Brighter than your beautiful red eyes they can see your future. Oh oh oh I wish we could bring sun up to look at our new world together but for you I love you so much I only want to be happy forever and ever and your the best playing the bass with me I feel good warmth inside of me I feel so happy, excited, and a beautiful miracle of light. he stopped singing.

Laney did you really like my song he said with a smile on his face and he blushed. Laney was very happy Oh corey I Loved it so much as she wrapped her arms around his neck with tear around her face again. Laney penn theres something I wanna tell you right now he said with his heart beating rapidly.

Was it can you tell me she said? Core took a deep breath and he said Laney Penn of Grojband Will be My girlfriend with a smile on his face. Lanes was jumping up and down with excitement YES OF COURSE CORE with excitement I will be your girlfriend with happiness.

They both started to dance and stared each other in the eyes for moment to kiss but they were interrupted by Rodney mellow. HEY COREY! Bad news as he jumped through the window we gotta get out here now Castro is 5 miles away with the agents including mayor mellow too.

Corey got his stuff quickly and ran down stairs quickly to the door and laney penn grabbed his shirt and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed wow! thats our first kiss yay ha as he jumped into the air;) Come corey I got my jetpack ready lets go come on come on already.

See you tomorrow laney I love you! as blow a air kiss to her cheek and the jet pack went flying into the air to corey's house Next stop to your house corey. after they left laney went up to her room lay on her bed and went to sleep and Castro was peeking to her room and she was asleep.

(_that's my little sister guess what were moving in 2 days be prepared hehe)._

After that Rodney dropped off corey to his house and say goodbye to him and he went back to city hall that what he calls home and he flew back. Corey snuck back in the house quietly but he walked passed kin and Kon to go upstairs to bed and Trina was very fast asleep. Corey went to his room to put his pajamas on and lay on the bed to think about laney penn about there first kiss together.

**Well everyone I will post a chapter sometime in january but I will be very busy over christmas vacation so I will post a chapter in january ok Merry Christmas:)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined brightly over city of Peaceville and kin and kon were in the kitchen making pancakes with there super skills and Trina was in her room talking nick on the phone.

Corey Riffin came down stairs and he went into the kitchen with a smile on his face, "good morning you guys" kin and kon turn there heads toward corey while sitting down on the chair while kin was flipping the pancake with his eyes closed.

He ate his pancakes and milk with a satisfied look, "you really sure you want another pancake and bacon" Kon said flippin another pancake behind his back.

Corey smiled, "no thanks you guys I had enough for now I'm really so Full" but he was really embarrassed of kin licking the syrup of the plate and felt disgusted.

"Well you guys I'm going to outside now for a walk in the park" he said gotten out of his chair putting on his clothes. "Whatever you want corey Kon said shoving three pancakes in his mouth like a pig. "you guys keep practicing your manly breakfast skills ok corey said as he walked out of the door.

While corey was walking around the park he saw laney penn sitting on a hill next to the tree staring at the lovely sky and watching birds flying by her as the wind blew gently at her hair.

He couldn't resist at her beauty hair gently blew by the wind and she turned her head toward at corey with a smile on her face, "Morning Corey" she said "Morning laney."

Corey sat next to her and said "so did you really like my song from last night" with his eye brows move up and down, "Of course I did it was very nice of you to do that" she blushed.

"So where's your brother" with his head turning every directions."My brother doesn't come to the park because he's at city hall doing paper work with mayor mellow." Corey smiled at her.

So where were we?" corey asked, Lanes jumped top of corey. This" laney said and kissed corey on the lips. Corey and laney deepened their kiss until they stopped to catch their breath. and blushed at each other.

Later Mina Beff (_Trina's friend) _left her house to see Trina. When she walked in the house she looked up with a pancake landed on her face and fell on the floor. "OHH MY GOSH" Where so sorry about that mina." the twins ran into her helping her up if she was ok. "really ok you guys by the way is Trina here right now.

"Of course I"m here mina what do want now" she said with a angry on her face. "Well I was thinking that is ok we could go for a walk around the park with my boyfriend Trent. _(from total drama island)._ "yeah sure whatever as long he doesn't talk about me and nick mallory ok" With her fist in her face. "oh here he is let's go to the park."she said with excitment.

Trina was about to interrupt the both of them and she said "woah hold the two of you Castro told me that Im only taking the two of you to the park in the car only now GET IN THE CAR NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING REALLY HORRIFYING OK" with a scary angry look on her face.

The two of them got into the car and drove away quickly to the park. Mina was about to say something "so uh...Trina can we really listen to something on the radio or not? with a confusion face. Trina sigh "sure why not go ahead? she smiled put on her favorite station and they stopped at the parking lot near the park.

Corey and lanes were laying on the grass on the hill near the tree holding hands staring at the clouds in the blue sky, So..umm..eh do wanna go watch a movie at my house tonight?" Corey asked so nervously. Lanes smiled of course I will" She said kissing his cheek.

AH,HA I knew it someone's voice said that the two of them got spoked thought it was Castro but it turned out to be Trina with a evil smile on her face the two of them were very disappointed that if Trina tells Castro that corey and lanes are dating they have to separate them forever.

"Please Trina don't tell her brother just give us a chance please" he begged with two of his hands of sadness. "yeah Trina can you leave them alone because they're dating for the first time

Mina said blocking her way seeing lanes crying while corey comforting her.

"alright fine Im sorry corey I won't tell Castro ok." Trina smiled the two of them smiled "well thanks I better get home now for our first date I"ll get ready ok bye" she said giving her a kiss on corey's cheek again and waved goodbye.

"I better get home now later the three of you he yelled waving goodbye and ranned back to his house to get ready for his first date.

"So Mina I think better go home now to see my mother and my dad because I'm going to guitar sittle." trent said and hugged her and waved to her. "better go now so...seeyah."and ran back to her house to see her sister carrie beff of the newmans.

At night Laney Penn was in her room getting ready for her first date she put on a beautiful red dress, wore butterfly silver earings and she put her up in a ball, and she also put make up on her face on she was done. While she walked out of the house and saw Her big brother castro talking to the other agents was near the front door "Where are you going at this time of night Laney?. he said

"I gonna go walk around for a little while ok". she lied and hugged him tightly and left.

Castro called his agent that he is a spy ninja trained japan "make sure she isn't lying and tell me where she is really going" he said whisper to his ear, "yes I will do as your say my master" the ninja agent left and followed laney Penn.

Laney Penn saw corey's house nearby but she saw a wild dog near her and barked. she used a big stick to move it out of the way and growled at her. Laney was terrified of the dog but suddenly corey came to her rescue. Corey used a red ball to throw it into the owner's yard while the dog was chewing on it and went to sleep. "Are you ok lanes" checking if she had any cuts on her. I'm ok corey let's go watch a movie ok" with a smile on her face.

When they walked in the house, laney saw candals lighting the entire room with the dimmer lights were almost dark with the tv that is on, Go ahead and sit down I'll put the movie in for you my love." corey said putting the emergency kit back into the cabinet.

Laney Penn sat on the couch feeling happy while corey was putting on the movie. he put the tape in and sit next to her staring at her beauty green eyes. "want to watch the movie?" corey asked, she nodded and he hit play They watched it as laney lay her head on corey's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist watching their lovely movie.

The ninja Agent was told to spy on laney was outside watching from the window and gasped of seeing this. "oh my goodness Castro won't like this at all and he disappeared with ninja smoke bombs to see Castro.

while the movie was done Corey and laney were walking outside holding hands, "I enjoyed our first date corey" she said "i enjoyed it to lanes", she kissed him on the lips and headed back home "You sure you don't want me to take you home with you? corey asked, I"ll be fine corey.

When laney came home she opened the door and closed it saw her brother Castro with his agents with him "where in the devil where you tonight my little sister?" lanes was surprised of seeing her brother like this and talked calmly "I already told you that i went for a walk around town" she lied again but her brother looked serious.

"I know your lying to your older brother now tell me did you went to see that Corey Riffin at his house watching movie? castro said Lanes sighed "yes I did went to see him because I miss him.

His brother got up with anger on his face with his arms crossed, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT LOOSER AGAIN AND THATS FINALL he said out loud.

"but thats not fair brother" she yelled. Her brother began to yell at her very bad while the agents were shaking fear because of him. "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW WHERE MOVING TOMORROW AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE COREY AGAINNNN he yelled pointing upstair to her room.

She ran into her room shedding tears. she slammed the door shut very hard and locked it and cry into her pillow

Corey was laying on the bed thinking about his first date with laney and Trina came in his room, "so how was your first date lover boy raising her eyebrow, "It went great thanks goodnight and see you tomorrow. Trina went back to her room to sleep.

Later when everyone is asleep a mysterious small dark ghostly blob that slithered out the vent and smiled "soon corey will you pay until we meet each other in person" it thought then left the house.

**Well everyone this story was a little long but now I think I will post a chapter on friday and goodnight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello you guys I hope you like chapter 3, enjoy it :)**

Laney penn woke up from her sleep, she was still very mad at her brother for what he said to her last night. "he can't tell me what to do, he will never separate corey from forever" she said to herself.

She got out of her bed and opened a window seeing her own home that she used to call home. she got her flying jetpack that Rodney mellow gave to her from last month ago and she turned it and leave to see corey.

Later Castro and the security agents including the spy ninja agents were outside of Laney"s room and started to knock on her door. "Laney penn its your brother its time to move get ready please" he said. there was no response, he kept knocking the door again, no response again.

The agents kicked the door down and see an empty room with the window wide opened, "SHE RAN AWAY" he said full of anger and hatred. but her brother noticed that where she is going and thought. "Corey Riffin he thought.

Corey griffin was in the garage with kin and kon writing some lyrics in their song book to come up with new gig songs till they heard something knocking on the garage door. "who could that be?" Corey thought.

They stopped and opened the garage door and they saw laney penn in front of them, she gave a smile but corey knows somethings wrong.

"whats wrong laney" Corey said, She wrap her arms around him, "My idiot brother doesnt wanna see us each other anymore" she said with a sad tone. Corey, kin and kon felt there hearts torn in half hearing this from her.

"But why" they all asked, "I can tell you why!". They all turn their heads and see Castro with his security men with him with his arms crossed, "You stay away from my little sister you dipstick!" castro yelled.

Laney penn got in front of corey with anger, "Don't you dare call corey like that!" she yelled while holding corey's hand tightly.

"How dare you, you will come home this instant Laney penn we are moving!" Castro yelled back at her sister. He grabbed her sister's hand and taking her away to the car. she yanked her hand away from castro's grasp.

"No brother I am not going and moving away with you, I'm staying in peaceville with corey wether you like it not" lanes yelled shedding tears while the guys comforting her.

Castro sighed and he hates her little sister crying like this, "Come here corey I want to talk to in private" Castro said. Corey let go of laney's hand and walked toward to her older brother.

Up close to his face in a bare giant compare to corey.

"just give me one reason that you should be dating with my little sister?" her brother asked. "Well I love her and I will protect her even if it cost me my life forever" corey responded with his friends looking at him.

Castro gave a big smile "Fine I will allow this to happen agents switch your plans we are not gonna move anymore with my little sister of peaceville understand" lanes smiled and gave her big brother a hug "oh thank you thank you brother" she said with joy.

He started to kneel down at corey grabbing his ear, But If anything happens to my Little sister I will hunt you down rip you to shreds with my bare strong hands" he said whispered to is ear.

Castro gave corey a handshake very tightly, corey felt a sore pain in his hand but he ignored it preventing from the pain. he stopped shaking Corey's hand and headed into his car going back to mayor mellows office.

Corey watched the car drove away, he turned his head to Laney who stood smiling. Then Mina beff walked to the door with a beautiful light blue dress with a rose in her hair with trent next her.

"Where are you going Mina?" Corey asked, The guys nodded, "Trent And I are going to a dance at the peaceville mess hall you should get ready and you should bring your girlfriend with you" Mina said holding Trent's hand.

"Thats sounds awesome and fun do you wanna go there lanes that lovely dance party?" Corey asked. Laney Penn nodded, Of course Im gonna head home and get ready ok" she said kissing corey's cheek and walked away.

Corey walked inside to his room while kin and Kon were finding perfect dates for them including Trina founded a new boyfriend instead of nick mallory, He opened his wardrobe and founded a blue tuxedo to wear. He put it on and comb his hair and looked at himself on mirror, "I should get Laney penn a perfect gift" Corey thought.

He went searching inside one of his drawers and founded a beautiful necklace with a red emerald shape Reflecting very brightly. "Perfecto" corey said.

Laney penn was inside of her room looking for a best dress to wear. she took out a dress that has a mixture of green and red.

She put the dress on, she combed her hair to neatness and perfume on then she heard knocking on her door downstairs. she put the comb away and opened the door seeing corey in his white tuxedo with a beautiful rose in his hand.

Corey blushed staring at her beauty, "You look so...beautiful Laney" corey said, Lanes cheeks were bright red, "And also I got a gift just for you" Corey said shown the necklace to lanes.

"Oh I really love it corey will you put it on for me?" Laney asked she turned around put her up and corey put the necklace around her neck make sure it wasn't loose. she put her hair down and hold hands to the party.

When they made it to the party at the Peaceville mess hall they walked inside and see many people were dancing and having fun.

Corey see that kin and kon were dancing with their fangirls Allie and Kate dancing on the floor, Trina was talking to her new boyfriend duncan, Mina was playing the maracas, and Rodney mellow was flying in the hair with his jetpack including the newmans

"May I?" Corey asked reaching her hand out to Laney. Corey put his hands around her waist and started to dance.

Laney wrapped her arms around corey's neck starting at his blue eyes, "I Love you laney penn" Corey whispered she looked at corey with a smile, "I love you to Corey Riffin" With that they close their eyes and kissed passiontly on the lips.

The Selam Cripper (_still in his ghostly form)_ was in his lair with the other evil bad guys watching corey in a orb, he smiled "Soon corey once I reach my ultimate potential I will come for you" the Cripper laughed into the air.

**Well this far I can do now.**

**But on the next chapter it will be the past three years and corey and laney penn will be 16 years old and hercules the retired rock and roll hero will be somewhere in my book.**

**don't forget to post bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

_(3 years later)_

Over the past three years Alot of people in Peacevile had lived in harmony. However grojband had made friends with the newmans but they're still enemies you know.

Trina Riffin had grown to and she got married to duncan and have to children. Trina's first child was a beautiful girl with pink hair, black eyes, including large eyebrows her name was Tracey and had boy name Chris.

And for Mina had two cute kids her first child was a beautiful girl with teal hair, black eyes too, and glasses to see better, her name is Macy. including a boy with black hair, brown eyes his name was Owen.

After that Trina decided to have Corey's house to live in and they bought a new house closer to peaceville they had a bigger backyard, a large garage to fit their stage in, a balcony to see the sky better. They also turn their television into a talking machine his name is Maxum Brain

(from CNT sidekick) from their friend kin.

Kin and his brother Kon would always like to spend time with Corey and Laney but they are always busy helping children how to play the instruments and they built Peacevile town square while Corey Riffin and Laney penn are deeply in love.

Corey had grown taller and still having his same personality all the time, Laney penn had grown to, Her hair grown longer to her shoulders, and she has a beautiful tattoo with rose and heart on her right shoulder.

Corey and Laney were sitting on the roof of their new house watching the stars shinning through the night sky waiting for the meteor showers that happens every 14 years.

Laney was wearing a tang top shirt and blue jeans. Corey looked the same except he wasn't wearing his beanie hat revealing his blue hair. They gasped of amaze as the meteor shower started and was zooming through the atmosphere showing bright beautiful colors.

Core took a deep breath and said, "There's something I want to ask you for a long time" Corey said, Lanes turn her head toward to him "What is it Corey?"

Corey got on one knee with a case in his hand. She gasped as he opened it showing a gold ring with a beautiful diamond, "Laney Penn of peacevile will you marry me?" he asked feeling his heart beating rapidly not knowing what she's going to respond.

Laney's hands were on her lips with tears of happiness streaming on her cheeks, "Yes... Yes Corey I will marry you she said. She put the ring her finger and quickly kiss corey on the lips.

"But I got a little surprise for you Corey in our room together" she whispered to his ear, "What's the surprise?" Corey asked.

Lanes hold corey's hand and took him to there bedroom. She closed the door and went back kissing him again. He feel her tounge licking lips begging for entry which he allowed and let her tounge play with his.

They moan of pleasure as she was removing Corey's white shirt revealing his muscles and his abbs, he gently started giving kisses on her neck to make her moan.

He removed her tang top shirt revealing her breasts, he smiled as he was sucking her nipple while massaging the other.

Laney had her head back full of love and pleasure. she move his head away pushed him on the bed.

she gotten between Corey's legs and slowly unzip his pants showing his boxers and his penis popped front of her face, she giggled as she place her soft hands to his hard member and stroke him slowly.

"Oh Laney" Corey moaned as she put his penis her mouth and slowly move her head up and down on his shaft, Corey even moaned louder.

Corey felt the pleasure as her tounge was swirling around his hard member then felt a weird sensation inside him. "I think I'm a cum now" Corey moaned. She went deeper and feel his warm cum inside her mouth.

Lanes move her head out of his penis, swallowed his cum and smiled, "Im ready for this Corey" she said. "Are you really sure?" Corey asked. She kissed him on the lips answering yes to him.

she layer on the bed and spreaded her legs knowing this will hurt.

Corey slowly inserted his penis inside her vagina making her scream in pain, "Are you ok Laney?" Corey asked in concern. "Yes Corey I'm just fine keep going now" she said. Corey then went back thrusting inside her.

Soon she started moaning pleasure instead of pain "Ah... go faster now corey!" she moaned.

Corey obeyed and went faster then she felt her entire body felt tightened, "I think I'm gonna release now Corey". "Me too lanes" corey said while moaning he gave one last thrust inside her and they both climaxed moaning pleasure and exhaustion.

Lanes and Corey both lay on the bed feeling tired. Laney snuggle closer to corey, "I love you corey" she said "I love you too laney" he said back to her. They both smiled and kiss each other then fell in a blissful sleep.

**Isn't that sweet that there getting married.**

**Well everyone I will post another chapter again by this week I'm free so post my chapter or I will come back I mean it you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I'm back now to make chapter 5 is about corey Riffin encounters the evil selam cripper an evil creature that was defeated along time ago during the war.**

**Enjoy this chapter ok.**

The moon was lowered and the sun started to rise over peacville, the birds were awaken and they were chirping happily among the trees and the sky. Corey was awaken by the bird's chirping loudly, he smiled starring at his beautiful fiance sounding asleep beside him. He slowly gotten out of his bed without waking her up and put on his clothes then started walking downstairs.

While Corey was downstairs eating his breakfast, the door was opened and his friends kin and Kon walked in.

"So did you really do it?" the twins asked. Corey smiled "She said yes" Corey said. kin and kon smiled while jumping up and down "I know you can do it buddy" the twins happily hugging his friend.

kin and kon were fixing to leave quickly and said snapping there fingers "Oh I almost forgot, do you have our lullaby harpsichord with you? some of the children need to get some rest for the mess hall talent show" kin and kon asked.

"Of course you guys maxum brain has it in the closet but he will take it outside for you ok" Corey asked while maxum brain was teleporting the instrument to the truck for them for the twins.

"Thanks Corey" the guys said then they drove away.

Corey heard lanes coming down from the stairs, he glanced at laney as she walking toward him wearing pajamas. "Morning Corey" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Then they were interrupted by some people running there lives.

Corey sighed "Stay here its probably those space jammers again" Corey said. He grabbed his taser and including his guitar and ran outside to see the space jammers (formerly there leader is Corde) taking over a human body to control it.

Corey started to chase down the space jammers who looked different much the same from three years back except over time corey and the space jammers became friends but they are still enemies. "You will never defeat us human boy" the leader said. Then Core used his taser to tase them all. They fall on the ground very painfully with burns on them.

Corey saved four people on the ground "Thanks Corey" the men said.

"Oh it was nothing now head home quickly you guys the jammers won't bother you again" corey said. the four people gave hugs to there rock and roll hero and walked toward the jammers.

The space jammers looked down at corey with angry on their faces "How come you won't let us live on this planet we wanted to be friends?" The leader said while recovering the burns on his body.

"Friends? you guys you have plenty of friends in space you know" corey said wrapping his arms.

The jammers raised their faces "well actually uh i don't know about friends but we might come back here another time."

"uh no you guys we don't want your kind on earth maybe your mothers are worrying about you all the time Corey said raising his fists in the air.

The jammers activated their ship "Fine whatever were going, And hey congratulations getting married to that red hair girl of yours" the jammers said. they left earth and headed back home to their planet.

"is there anytime that those guys will ever give up?" corey thought. he turned around saw a dark figure "What the-" before corey finish his sentence, the dark figure knocked him unconsious and drag him away.

Laney penn was sitting on the couch playing ping pong with maxum brain, then she heard corey screamed outside. "Corey?" she yelled and quickly ran outside looking for him till she found his guitar and taser with a note on the ground, she pick the note up and began to reading it.

_I have kidnapped your lovely fiance now he will die for his own sake seeing him buried with your own eyes. _

Laney got on her knees with tears streaming her cheeks in sadness and anger crushing the note in her hand, "Corrreyyy!" she screamed very loudly in the air.

Corey slowly opened his eyes seeing that he is in chains on the wall, "You will never escape from this place Corey" a female voice said. "huh?" Corey look around knowing that voice and recognized her face "Trina is that you?"

But Corey notice something different about her hair was blackish dark, her skin was green, her eyes was red.

"Who the heck are you!" Corey said angrily, the figure smiled at corey. "I'm the selam cripper its our first time to meet each other corey Riffin.

"Let me guess your gonna kill me to selam cripper? corey said. "Yes and after you're dead I will make you as my general to lead my army to make my ultimate plan to revive the god of destruction and including the extinction of all life to destroy this world that somebody defeated me along time ago, here let me show you of my...past" the cripper said. He casted a spell then everything went pitch black around corey.

When corey blinked his eyes he see that the cripper wasn't around and he floating above the field then Corey saw the cripper who is sitting a large throne being carried by undead servants.

Corey looked at the army with everyone beside the men. it was a man had blonde hair, silver armor, and a large sword beside him it was hercules. and he was about to attack the cripper wearing a special gauntlet in his hand the hero of peaceville.

"Oh my gosh is that hercules the hero" corey said seeing his biggest army beside him all over the country too.

"You shall not destroy this world or kill it our earth is very peaceful around here" hercules shouted, The cripper laughed into the air "Do you have any think of defeating me Hercules I will become god among all of you" the cripper said.

Hercules began to launched his sword at the cripper and he dodge his deadly attacks to kill him and then used his gauntlet to aim his body and the cripper was thrown flying into the air landed on the ground painfully and hercules used his sword to pierce it through his body and let go of it.

hercules raised his sword brightly "yes now I have to use this special power" he said grabbing a special power in his hand.

"IMPOSSIBLE I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED ANYMORE" he shouted. then hercules summond a large circle under neath the cripper but it was a crystal trapping him inside.

"One day hercules I will be back and remember this I will revive the evil of destruction of this world once and for all HAHAHA. the cripper was sealed into a crystal and everyone raised there swords in the air cheering for there hero.

Corey blinked again and he was back in the wall with chains and the cripper stood still with his army the perfect robot, the evil plant, and the KKK. "You see it the special crystal stopped me but thanks to you it is now gone and will nothing to stop me of conquering the world." Captain soto one his assistant pulled the lever down and they stare at corey's eyes "And I see your getting married to that girl of peaceville...I wonder what I should to do with her" he said making corey angry "Don't you dare touch her if you ever we will send you to hell!" Corey shouted.

The Cripper ignored him and laughed at corey and pulled the switch, opening a wall leading to outside. He exit the cave and sealed Corey inside his small cell. corey closed his eyes and tears begin to swell "Laney" he cried.

**UH OH can corey and his friends defeat the selam cripper before he take over the world and destroy all of life. Our heroes will defeat this evil monster once and for all**

**goodnight everyone see you tomorrow post for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 ok hope you like it.**

**Note: I will be telling some parts about the Selam Crippers ultimate evil plan to destroy the world to revive the god of destruction and darkness but not in this story for our heroes in peaceville.**

Laney penn ran to the mess hall and knocked on the door appearing kin and kon in front of her.

"Guys you gotta help me find corey" lanes said in a hurry. the twins got confused all of the sudden "Woah woah, now take a deep breath and tell me what happen" kin asked.

She explained what happen and shown the note to kin and kon. The guys wided their eyes while reading it, "Oh my gosh our best friend has been kidnapped" kin said crushing the note in his hand.

"I know but maybe maxum brain can tell us where they kidnapped corey" lanes asked.

"I currently that Corey Is somewhere at the trenched cavern cave in hollow cliff but its very dangerous there" maxum brain said showing the map on his radar. "Ok thanks but were gonna there to bring corey back to us" they said and they walked outside to get their friends.

"Hey wait a minute what am I suppose to do stay at corey's house until you return him for me?" maxum said. "Yes its to dangerous for you to get destroyed by bits" she said and continue on walking.

Kon went back inside to pick up his cell phone, calling Trina and Mina.

"What do you want kon I'm busy right now" Trina said on the phone. "Hey Trina, we need your help corey has been kidnapped by evil bad guys will you help us?" he said. "Ok I will be there sharp" she said and hanged up.

Mean while in the trenched cavern Corey slowly opened his eyes and saw captain soto pulling the switch on Corey. "My goodness your finally awake my boy you will eventually die in this world of your own" he said laughing at him.

"You are so gonna be dead when I'm through with you And the cripper" he said angrily trying to get out. "hehehe you can try all you want but those chains are powerful on walls to get out and this is your last day here to live in this world. he laughed evilly.

"WHY how come your doing this to our world is lovely and peaceful not to kill it?" he asked. Soto was getting bored "Im done with you know I might get going now so your last day is here" soto said then he pulled down a different switch and water started filling up Corey's cell slowly. "Curse you cripper and soto" Corey yelled as the water gotten above his legs and he started holding his breath.

The selam cripper was sitting his throne outside waiting till hercules to arrive with everyone in peaceville. "Shouldn't we start to take over the city my lord?" soto asked.

"No we will wait for them to come here till they battle us but I won't lose this time again anymore of this. he said smiling and alot of people showed up including hercules with weapons in their hands. "Wheres Corey selam cripper" lanes shouted.

The cripper smiled "You will never see him again because he will drowned of his death" the cripper laughed then went silent for a moment. "But if you wanna release him maybe all of your enemies will have to face me and will face off against hercules" Everyone begin to battle now the cripper shouted.

All of the people face off their enemies and kin and kon battle the perfect robot and the plant guy and trina was battling the kkk with mina too.

While everyone was battling laney sneaked into the cavern and saw the switch pulled down and corey was unconscious of the water "Corey" she shouted turning the switch off and jumped in to get corey out of the water breaking the chains on the wall putting him on the floor and his eyes were opening slowly. "laney?" he whispered breathing heavily, "Shh don't waste your strength your going to be ok" Lanes said holding his hand tightly, Corey smiled then went unconscious again.

She dragged him out of the cave, she saw alot of people still fighting and injured very badly and hercules was drawing his powers at the cripper and was thrown against the wall and the cripper smiled at laney.

"I see that you got him out of the cave but do you know about this prophecy is this world that I will destroy until it is dark forever." he said out loud while injured.

"What do you mean by that what prophecy?" she said putting corey down while the guys put him to shelter. "You probably don't know do you? "the legend says that when two heroes are born they will become good for justice for light and one says a certain person who seeks out vengeance and darkness and hatred of this world." he said with his arms crossed.

"I will never except of this crud anymore" she yelled wielding her sword and stabbed him in the arms and it didn't worked on him.

"I have to say for a weakling human but I have no other choice I WILL DO THIS RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW." He shouted punching the ground and said melum sato unto gento and they undead from his magic brought back to life.

"Now my ultimate minions destroy all of these people now" he shouted. "All hail to our master" the undead yelled.

Hercules was recovering from his wounds and got up attacked the cripper with a strong spirit in his heart. "I can't let you do this again this world we live in peaceful except for you." he kept on fighting him again.

"HAHAHA I have to say hercules you have getting stronger and even weaker because of your friends have failed to STOP ME." he began to create green lightning in the sky and hit the ground and everyone was injured badly. kin and kon dodge the lightning while corey was asleep but he was awake finally. "What the heck whats happening here now" corey asked and the twins gave him a hug tightly. "Guys do you have any weapons with you I have to save laney and hercules." searching for a powerful sword and ran after hercules. "Do your best corey" the twin thought.

hercules and lanes were laying on the ground feeling hurt but the cripper was about to finish his final power and raised his hand in the air again. "this the end for us I'm sorry corey i love you so much". while hercules was comforting her.

"NOW SAY GOOD BYE" and the lightning was about hit the ground but suddenly a sword hit the crippers arm and it was cut off and the lightning disappeared and he fall on the ground painfully.

"What the hell you did this to me arrgghh" and hercules throw the gauntlet to corey in his hand and corey blasted a powerful beam at him and he thrown him against the wall by invincible force and soto was under the rubble while the cave collapsed on him. Hercules and corey charged against the cripper and they sliced through his body and his dark powers push them back with full force.

and corey stabbed him behind the back to cut off his legs and he was tired.

"You people are to pathetic to kill me I will kill you right here and now" he yelled. "Corey we did our best but thanks to you Im glad that I made you as a hero and friend" he smiled at him.

"I will take over this world and remember this corey and laney this world will be destroyed by the god of destruction including a pit of darkness FOREVER." he began to finish his last attack and suddenly a white large circle appeared underneath him. "What kind of trickery is this?" the cripper snarled feeling that he couldn't move but he heard someone was beside him.

The cripper moved his head and saw a skeleton guy with a scythe in his hand, and a cloak over his body. "The grim reaper" corey thought. The grim reaper used his scythe and turned him into stone with a cage inside of it.

The undead fell on the ground were back to life by the crippers powers freed from his magic.

Laney penn ran into corey who was about to faint of his exhausting and caught him "Corey" she said worrying, the grim reaper walk to her "He's fine all he needs now is to rest for a bit by tomorrow he feel much better right now I'm gonna put the cripper where no one to free him anymore and good luck at your wedding ok" the grim reaper said and he teleported the cripper and himself away.

kin and kon including everyone defeated their enemies and kin shut down the perfect robot and destroyed it. but for the kkk they ran away for sure they will be back and kin and kon walked back to corey's house and seeing hercules was going back to is home and laney layed corey on the bed "You sure you don't want us to stay here?" kin and kon asked lanes. "No I will take care of him she said, the guys nodded and they went home to rest up for tomorrow.

lanes lay beside corey and snuggled closer to him seeing his sword on the wall with hers next to it and hear his heart beating, she kissed him on the cheek closing her eyes to sleep knowing the cripper is gone.

Somewhere underneath the rubble of the trenched cave entrance Captain soto finally got out and he felt angry "How could they defeated my master I will be back for sure" he yelled but suddenly he saw something on his arm and it was turning into bones and he smiled "Oh yes finally I will hunt down all of the stones in this world and destroy it" he smiled evilly while half of his body turn bones with dark and green powers and he left and he will return someday to kill corey and his friends.

**Thank goodness Im done with this chapter and uh oh soto has survived and he's going to return his master someday or not but the selam cripper will able to return.**

**but theres a little surprise for corey and laney penn in next chapter.**

**I will be back by tomorrow for sure love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres chapter 7 hope you like it.**

**And I forgot to tell you that captain Soto is from Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu on tv.**

The next morning. Laney penn was awake and see Corey still asleep, she stood up slowly then her head felt dizzy and her stomach tightened then she puked in the bathroom near a toilet "Whats wrong with me" she thought and puked again.

She picked her cell phone up and called Kin and kon.

The twins were teaching the kids how to play the ukulele and the flute to practice till they heard there cell phone ringing "Uh Its laney I wonder want she wants" kin thought. He picked up his cell phone answering "Hello" "Hi kin its me can you guys watch corey while Im heading to the hospital?" she asked.

"Of course" kin asked he hanged up and tell the kids something "Alright everyone practice is over today so I want you kids to keep practicing while Kon and I watch over corey ok." the kids nodded and the twins headed to corey's house.

Mean while Laney penn was at the hospital in peaceville for results. a doctor came in with a clipboard in her hand "Well laney it seems that you're perfectly healthy but theres something else" the doctor said.

She stood up feeling worried "Well come on tell me please" lanes said. It seems that you are pregnant" she said. Lanes stood still in shock finding out that she is pregnant, "Oh no if my brother finds out about this he will crush corey" She asked.

"Don't worry Laney we will keep this a secret between all of us ok" the doctor said smiling, lanes hugged the female doctor with happiness "Oh thank you" she said headed back to the house.

When laney walked inside the house, she found kin and kon playing ping pong with maxum brain making her angry "What are you guys doing!" she yelled. Kin and kon paused their game quickly "We didn't mean to sorry" they said.

"I thought I told you guys to watch over corey not playing video games" she said "Were sorry Corey is already up and he said he didn't want us to help him but anyway what did the doctor said?" kin and kon scratching their heads. Lanes knew if she told kin and kon about the situation, They will tell everyone and her brother will most likely find out. "The doctor said I'm fine" she said.

The guys smiled "Well thats sounds good I guess were heading back to the mess hall again" They said leaving the house.

Laney penn went inside to see corey. Corey Riffin was awake writing some lyrics in his music book. When he saw laney he closed his music book and smiled "Kin and kon told me that you went to the hospital, Is everything alright?" he asked. Laney sat beside corey feeling scared of how corey will react so she place his hand on her belly he got confused, she tooked a deep breath and said "Corey Im... Im pregnant."

Corey didn't respond, he only smiled then she started crying "Please don't cry lanes" corey said holding her hand to comfort her but she continue on crying "Its all my fault that you ruined my whole life" she whimper "No Its my fault and you didn't ruin my whole life I believe its a miracle that we're getting married and we're gonna have a family together thats actually the greatest thing that is happening now" Corey said kissing her beautiful forehead to feel better and she laughed softly. Then Kin and kon's girlfriends allie and katie came to their bedroom and jumped on corey's lap, "Hey corey" she said in union.

The twins ran in feeling exhausted of chasing them "Sorry corey they wouldn't stop because they wanted to see you so badly since you defeated the cripper with your sword and gauntlet" kin said panting with his hands on his knees.

"So corey can tell us how did you defeated the evil cripper" Allie said sitting on corey's lap.

"Corey will tell you this story later I want the two of you head back to the mess hall so the kids can practice to learn to play the guitar" kin said, The girls groaned "Well alright I guess will be on our way now I guess lets go Katie. "Well if you girls do a good job maybe I will take you on some special dates together" kon raised his eyebrow, the girls gasped and ran back to the mess hall.

Kin laughed "They will never give up" he said, he looked at corey "So when is the ceremony gonna start?" the twins asked. "Well Corey has to do one thing in order for us to get married" Lanes said.

Corey looked at lanes "Well do what exactly?" "In my culture you must have my brothers blessing in order for us to be married" Laney said. Corey raised his eyebrow "Do you know that your brother still doesn't like me and all of us" corey said crossing his arms.

"I know but its the way going to happen" laney replied. Corey sighed but he agreed with his fiance "Alright lets go to the mayors office to see your brother" he said grabbing his car keys and got into the car went to see laney's brother.

While they were driving Corey said "So should we tell your brother about you being pregnant?" Lanes quickly turned corey showing anger in her eyes "NO if my brother even hears about this he will shred you to pieces we will tell him when the time is right ok" laney said spooked out corey, she calmed herself down and they made it to city hall. they both brought there passes to get in.

They walked inside the hall and see Castro sitting his own office, Castro smiled as her sister approached "Hey sis how are you doing" he said hugging his sister, he looked at corey showing a blank expression "Hi" Castro said in a grumpy tone.

"So what brings you to here?" Castro said. Corey walk to her brother "I came here to ask you if I can marry laney penn of peaceville for your blessing sir" corey replied.

Castro stood silent for a minute and smiled "Sure you may have my blessing Corey Riffin" Corey and laney were surprised that he didn't object this though. "So when is the wedding gonna start though?" Castro asked "Like next week" corey replied.

**Yay now they're getting married and Laney penn is pregnant how cool is that.**

**Im taking a break now so I make another chapter soon so good night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres chapter 8 everyone enjoy it.**

**Im glad that corey and laney are getting married sweet:)**

After Castro gave his blessing to Corey Riffin. Corey and Lanes began plans for their wedding.

Later Laney and Mina were at a store called _The wedding boutique,_ trying to find a wedding gown suitable for Laney penn.

"Have you found a wedding dress yet laney?" Mina said while looking at a magazine.

"Not quite yet Mina" she said.

Lanes stopped looking and glanced at Mina "Hey Mina can I ask you something?" lanes said.

"Sure what is it"

"Will you do the roll of becoming my maid of honor of friendship?" Mina stopped for a moment and stared at her "Me... your maid of honor of friendship?" lanes nodded.

Mina beff smiled, and she jumped in the air, and hugged lanes tightly "Of course I will be your maid of honor silly head" Mina said. Lanes felt like she's getting crushed by her.

"Hmm" Mina thought.

"Huh what is it?"

"Oh its nothing sorry" Mina said letting go of lanes.

Laney finally found a perfect gown and walked to the owner. "How much does it cost Mr. cooper?" she said.

Mr cooper waved his hand "Apparently its free laney penn" he said.

Lanes got curious "Well how come" she asked.

"Well for one thing I owe you and grojband for helping me for saving my store from you guys, so I'm paying all of my debt to all of you, but anyway good luck at your wedding ok?' Cooper said.

Laney penn smiled at cooper and placed her wedding gown in a box and left the store heading back home.

While they were heading home, Laney penn has been thinking alot of how she's gonna explain about her pregnancy to her brother without killing corey then Mina said something interrupting laney's train of thought

"Are you pregnant Laney Penn?" Mina asked.

As soon as those words came to laney, she stood still feeling a chill up to her spine "What no Im not pregnant why would you think that I am?" laney try to lie.

Mina looked at laney "You know that you're lying to your own friend so tell me the truth, are you pregnant?"

She sighed in defeat "Alright yes I am pregnant" she confessed with her hand on her belly.

Mina chuckled "Well I'm glad you and corey will be great parents" she said playing with laney's belly and she started to laugh. "Okay okay come on we need to keep going back to the house."

Mean while corey and kin and kon were in the garage chatting on Trina was fooling around with her daughter Tracey playing hide and seek with maxum brain.

"Oh man I can't wait to go for your wedding" maxum brain said looking for Tracey.

"Yeah and the best of all your be my best pals" corey said.

Maxum brain's started to smile widely "That sounds awesome for you I might put a bucket full of nails to prank Trina" he said putting the nails on top of the door.

"Hey Corey do you know where is My daughter Tracey" she said opening the door and the nails fell on top of her head.

everyone laughed at Tracey except Duncan who was covered in water by the twins. "Hey no hard feelings between all of us to my wife Trina." duncan said putting his arm around her.

"Oh thanks duncan your my best cuddle hug I ever had in my life" Trina said.

Kin and kon laughed even harder "like we said if you get pranked you prank them back" the twins said patting Trina's shoulder still laughing.

Then someone walked in the house and said "Its been along time you guys."

kin and kon recognized him and they both smiled.

"Christopher is that you" kon yelled jumping on his big brother who is 21 years old.

**just in case if you really don't even know that Christopher is kin and Kons big brother.**

"Hey you guys hows everything going?' Christopher asked. "Oh nothing we have been doing very well these days" kin replied.

"Oh... well that seems cool."

"Hows your life treating you lately" Corey said shaking his hand. "Nothing much just came here to see my friend getting married to laney penn of peaceville" Christopher said yanking corey's head giving him a noogie.

"Oh no you don't" corey said jumping on Christopher's back to wrestle him but he grab corey and put him on the ground.

"Even the past two whole years you guys are still childish' Mina said getting out of the car walking into the kitchen with laney.

"Don't look at us Mina we're just being like kids like the old days like childish" kin said.

We can't help it at all" Corey said standing up. Lanes walked into the kitchen with the box contains her wedding gown, she walk to corey putting the box away and she kissed him. "Hello my love" corey whispered to her ear putting his hands on her waist making her giggle ignoring that everyone was watching.

"Aw come on we don't wanna see that" the twins complained covering their eyes "Quit complaining you do that to your girlfriends all the time too kin and kon" Corey said wrapping one arm around laney.

"Yeah but the way I do it is completely different" Kin said right back to corey. most of them laughed knowing even its been the past three years, their personalities hadn't changed a bit.

Corey looked at the clock and he was heading outside "Laney I'm gonna head somewhere for a minute" Corey said. "Can I come with you" she said.

"Sure" he said picking up the flowers from the table.

Corey and lanes been walking for hours till corey stop at the cemetery and saw four graves.

_rest in peace _

_mable and john riffin _

_and sally penn and steve penn._

_a loving couple and a loving family _

Corey place the flowers on the graves and cried a little, lanes had her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Well mom and dad and mr and mrs penn alot of things are happening, Im getting married to the most beautiful woman of peaceville and our bundle of joy is coming" he said while looking at his fiance who was shedding tears to for her mother except her father too.

Corey wiped the tears off his eyes and they headed back home.

while they were walking, three spirits cam out of the graves and was watching corey and laney walking away.

"Thats our son and our girl" they both said and kissing each other and smiled seeing their son and daughter, who they raised corey and laney as infants, growing to be man and a girl.

**in the next chapter is their wedding will start and pretty much everyone will be there.**

**also comment what do you think about my book so goodnight.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go chapter 9 The wedding of Corey Riffin and Laney Riffin to.**

**To your inform anyone that theres a character that is included to this story name Martha fang stabbing ton, who was blade stabbing tons wife from during the incident from the evil villagers tried to kill them but now she's married to him. also in their wedding is gonna be pretty much Alot of characters that you know from Grojband enjoy.**

A few days later, the wedding had started at the Peaceville mansion church and many people came to their wedding like Castro, mayor mellow, kin and kon, Martha, blade, the Newmans, hercules, Trina, and Mina, Maxum brain, duncan, nick mallory and the kids you name it.

The wedding took place at a chapel where they worship their gods in the sky.

Corey was chatting with a few guests and Allie and Kate were eating pies from one of the tables "Oh My gosh I can't believe it that you guys are getting married, I am gonna call my other friends to come here" they said stuffing more food in their mouths with a phone beside Kate's hand.

"Woah Allie and Kate, Maxum brain just made those foods already" corey said.

"its alright corey Im already transferring more food to the table" Maxum brain said teleporting more food on the table.

Across the table was Mina and Trina arguing with each other "How come Laney Penn Didn't ask me to be her maid of honor" Trina said with her arms crossed.

"Well she probably doesn't want a crazy outburst person like you ruin the wedding" Mina said laughing as she was kissed on the cheek by trent. "A crazy outburst person!" Trina said getting angry, she wanted to throw a big outburst and duncan gave her a big hug and she felt happy.

Rodney Mellow came in and he about to tell everyone, Ladies and gentlemen pleased to be seated because the wedding will begin in a few minutes" Rodney said as everyone listen to his speech.

Laney penn was in another room, getting herself dressed, sitting on a chair while Martha, Blade stabbingtons wife, was fixing laney's hair "You know its been a while last time we seen you Martha" Laney said looking herself in the mirror.

"Yeah Alot of things gotten pretty busy at camp Screamly you know with the baby and all" Martha said brushing laney's hair.

Lanes glanced at Martha and see a large bulge on her belly "How many days till your child comes Martha?"

"One more week thats when the baby is coming" Martha replied.

A female servant came in the room "Its time laney" the servant said. Laney got out of her chair and before she left, Martha cover the veil over laney's face and gave her flowers.

The guests were sitting down in row of seats, in the front row is sat by Castro, Christopher, the kids, and blade stabbington.

Corey was standing near the alter with Mina beff as laney's maid of honor, who was wearing a beautiful light blue dress and kin and kon as Corey's best man, was wearing a tuxedo with a large hat and cane.

Then the piano was playing "_Here comes the bride" _and the people all rise watching the bride (Laney) walking down the aisle with the veil covering her face and cute flowers in her hands.

The piano stopped playing when laney stood beside Corey and the priest said "Dearly beloved we have gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion to bond these couple to a happy and wonderful life."

The priest turn his head toward Corey. "Corey Riffin son of Mable and john, will you take Laney Penn to be your beloved wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The priest turn his head toward laney "Laney Penn daughter of your parents and your brother, Will you take Corey to be your wedded husband? do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Then by true love invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" The priest said.

Corey lifted the veil from laney's face then they kissed while the people were standing up, cheering and clapping.

The priest then gave them both wedding bands that signifys their marriage.

"Everyone to the mess hall outback to party!" mayor mellow said and everyone headed to the mess hall to start a party and it went wild with all the guests around.

The sky later turned dark and the moon rise and yet the party still goes on.

Corey and lanes left the party, they were walking around the fountain garden outside the mansion church, they stopped to listen the crickets chirping and feel the wind blowing softly against them.

"I love you Laney Riffin" Corey said.

"I love you too corey" lanes said. Corey sat down a gave her a kiss on the lips and looked at her belly and smiled "And I can't wait for our child to be born in this world" corey said kissing her belly, she began to giggle softly "I can't wait either." till they heard a yell not far from them.

"YOU Son of a BITCH!" Castro yelled angrily as their faces went pale and their minds they only thought "Oh Crap."

**uh oh looks like Castro aint to happy about this now is he? Laney Riffin better get corey back to the car before her brother get his hands on him. leave your comment about this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres chapter 10 how will Castro react of finding out that he's gonna be a stepbrother? enjoy this love you all.**

_A few minutes earlier_

Castro left the party and was wandering the fountain garden to talk with his brother-in-law, Corey, till the heard Corey and his sister talking to each other.

"I love you Laney Riffin."

"I love you too Corey."

Castro watched as Corey got down to her belly "What is that kid doing?' he thought.

"And I can't wait for our child to be born in this world" Corey said kissing her belly.

"I can't wait either."

"WHAT!' Castro was in shock and gotten angry finding out that his little sister is pregnant, he yelled "YOU son of a BITCH!" both Corey and laney's faces went pale when they saw him.

_present time_

"How dare you to defile my little sister... I thought I trusted you corey, but no more.. NO MORE!" Castro grabbed Corey by the neck and stared choking him.

Corey's neck slowly started to hurt from Castro's strong hands. Castro brought Corey close to his and said. "Remember three years ago when I told you that If anything happens to my little sister I will kill you? but now im gonna enjoy doing this-"

"You leave Corey alone brother" lanes yelled at her brother fixing to fight him. Castro looked at lanes with disgust on his face "Shut up looser you have disgraced me and your families, you are no longer my sister" he snarled slamming corey to a will fixing to kill him.

Lanes try to pass a taser to corey but her brother grabbed it and throw it into the fountain and smiled "Now you will die" he said.

Corey managed to reach his hand and punched him in the face really hard including a extra taser that maxum brain gave to him while he had at the party.

"You Bastard" Castro screamed in pain while releasing corey feeling the pain on his face. Corey landed on the ground safely but he can still feel the pain in his throat. "You won't get away from me loser" he said running to corey.

Corey punched him again in the face and kicked him in the knee and foot really hard, Castro ended up falling on the ground in pain being electrocuted..

"Corey come on lets get out of here" Laney said getting in the car. Corey got into the car and they drove away while Castro was staring angrily at them.

While they were heading home corey said "Im sorry lanes I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Its okay Corey, My brother would find out sooner or later, if Im no longer his sister then so will it be" she said.

Corey felt ashamed of all this he had caused, he remained silent till they parked in the garage and they got out. "Im gonna go to bed ok" laney said kissing him on the cheek and headed inside.

Corey still felt guilty of all this "I got to set this thing straight" he said to himself. He started to head to city hall.

While corey was heading to city hall, Laney Riffin took off her wedding gown and as she began undressing , she see her belly beginning to show, she place her hand on it and smiled but felt sad that her brother will never forgive her, but she has corey and her unborn child, that all she cares now.

she put on her pajamas and went back to the garage and see corey not there "Oh please don't tell he that idiot went to city hall" she said.

At City hall, Rodney was walking around and thought that the party was fun then he heard someone screaming "Huh?" *turning his head* "Corey you know that you don't have a dog whistle you dummy" he said watching corey running away from the dogs.

"I know that but use your whistle to scare the dogs away" Corey yelled. Rodney only shrugged "Alright fine i'll do it besides if you even get bit you won't regret this and your wife would surly hurt me" Rodney said blowing the whistle and the dogs went away.

Corey sighed in relaxing "Phew thanks Rodney" Corey felt shaking badly from the dogs.

"But anyway is Castro here? Corey said wiping off the slob off his tux shirt.

"him? yeah he's in his office but he is really angry and moody right now, I don't who and what made him angry but you should see him another time" Rodney said. "I gotta see him now, I'm the one who made him angry."

Rodney laughed "You? well by gosh, if you are the one that made him angry, tell you this if you see you right now you'll be squashed like a ant dude" Rodney said still laughing.

Corey ignored him and walked into the hall.

Castro was in his office destroying every furniture that was in his way, he was angry that his sister was pregnant at such a young age "I knew I should've never trust her to live in peaceville but noo I had to let her date that idiot boy and now she's pregnant because of that bastard" he said to himself and punched through a wall.

he heard his door being opened and he turn his head seeing Corey walking in his room "YOU!" Castro yanking his hand out of the wall and was about to get his hands on him "Wait before you do anything else just let me talk" Corey said.

Castro didn't want to talk to him but he allowed him to speak though "You better speak fast before I call the police on you" he snarled.

"Look I know that you love your sister and you just wanted to protect her and you want her to have a perfect life but what we can't undo this, so please just even a little bit in your heart that I ask you for forgiveness on me and your sister" Corey said staring at Castro's eyes.

Then laney Riffin came in still in her pajamas, she gotten angry at her husband "Corey you stupid jerk your gonna get-" Castro raised his hand quieting her and he gotten close to corey "I forgive you corey and you're right I do love my sister its because she's the only child that I have left now and I don't want anything bad happen to her and now you are both forgiven" he said.

"I understand" Corey said.

Castro reach his hand out to Corey for a handshake. he smiled by shaking his hand "Now you better head back to your home before I call the police" Castro said smiling. Corey started laughing but Castro looked serious "No seriously get out of here before I put you in jail" he said.

The married couple happily left city hall and headed back home.

Corey and laney came to their room and lay on the bed.

Lanes stared at corey with a smile "I can't believe that you would actually head to city hall, to face my brother who would crush you like a ant" lanes said sliding closer to corey taking off his tuxedo shirt seeing his abbs " well I gotta act like a dumbass sometimes" he said making laney laugh.

"You know its still our wedding night" Corey said raising his eyebrow. lanes already got the idea and got on top of corey "Yeah its still is" and kissed him. "I love you" she said, "I love you so much my love" he said and they kissed again.

Somewhere at camp screamly.

Alot of children were having a good time but monsters and goblins scared all of the children and they were attacked by some unknown animals. A man with purple torn pants, a black jacket, a belt with a skull, white pale skin was protecting his wife and they told all of his people to get away but the animals headed straight to them but the due of they're strength to escape.

"My name is blade stabbington we will never give up" he yelled continue on fighting them. then a mutant bat appeared and casted a spell on blade "Puny weaklings we will find this treasure and take over this world" the evil animals said laughing evilly.

blade fell on the ground trying to get up and he fell closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**will blade stabbington be able to rescue his wife from the evil mutant animals? this chapter was long but will post another one goodnight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres chapter 11 for all of you and I really love it that everybody is posting my book.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning Corey and Laney were sleeping peacefully on the bed full of love till someone was shouting outside, waking the two lovers "Yo Corey wake up" kon said using a megaphone.

Corey wipe the sleep off his eyes as he opening a window "What is it you guys?" corey yawned.

"Is it alright that we come in?" the twins asked.

"Yeah come in."

Corey and Laney put on their clothes and headed downstairs. Kin and Kon were sitting on the couch "So how come you didn't tell us that your wife was pregnant dude?" Kon asked.

They gotten surprised that the twins founded out, they started thinking of the ones that know this secret, they can only come up with is Laney's brother and Mina.

"How did you know that I was pregnant?" laney asked.

They shook their heads "I heard what happen last night that Castro almost tried o kill corey we thought we were goners but you still haven't heard our question."

Corey and laney roll their eyes and corey said "At first we was planning on keeping this a secret and kin even if I told you that she was pregnant and tell you to keep it a secret you would just blurted out to everyone we know" Corey said.

The twins smiled "Yeah your right I'm more of a gossip kind of" Kin said laughing to himself.

Laney sat beside the twins "But you didn't tell everyone, we don't want this to be major" laney said looking at the twins.

Kin smiled faded and gave a nervous laugh "Yeah about that"

10 minutes later

Trina, Duncan, Mina, Trent, Allie, Katie, And Christopher came to see Laney with gifts.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that your pregnant Laney" Trina said with excitement. She looked at Mina who was talking to trent "How come you aint excited about this Mina?" Trina asked.

Mina rolled her eyes "I already Know that Laney is pregnant Trina" Mina said sticking her Tounge.

"Well I think its so cute that you have a little embryo growing inside you" Mina said getting herself a chair.

"Oh men will you give us some privacy so women can talk?" Mina said. The men all groaned "Fine" they said in unison and left the house.

While the girls were chatting with each other. Corey, the twins, Duncan, Trent and Maxum brain were standing around the house outside "So how long does it take for them to finish their so called privacy?" Kon asked.

"I would probably say a hour like 3 hours maybe" Maxum brain said looking at his digital clock. "Uh uh theres no way I'm waiting out here that long, lets do something fun to pass the time" Trent said.

Duncan snapped his fingers "Oh I got it how about we play ultimate sports at my house" Duncan said.

Owen,Tracey, Chris and stacey shown up "Can we play too daddy?" Tracey said.

Duncan smiled "Of course but you are only 3 years old besides you can watch us so we can play so Corey here can loose" Duncan said with a smile on his face.

"OH really I can beat you better than that" Corey raised his eyebrows.

"Alright into my backyard to have a ultimate competition" Duncan said.

While everyone was ready on the field with sports in their hands Maxum brain was about to be the referee of this game. "Alright everyone let the games..BEGIN" Maxum brain said turning on his sports goal.

Mean while.

Laney was getting bored and interested at the same time about what they're talking about "You see laney, puking and crazy headaches are just the first problems you'll be facing" Mina said.

"You mean its worse than that?"

"Well yes and no, you see at first you will be going through all these... Changes" Mina said and started whispering to laney's ear.

"Im gonna be FAT!" laney said. No no no I didn't say your gonna be fat but you'll probably gain a few pounds or more" laney sighed laying her head on the couch "This stinks" she thought.

Back to the guys

"Daddy these guys are just keep winning and loosing do something" Tracey yelled trying to get into the field but Maxum brain wouldn't let her allowed in the field.

"Oh yeah" Trent said getting up to throw the football to Christopher pass it to corey.

Corey was almost to the goalie and tackled kin and went back to the bench but above Kon was about to jump on corey "Here i come Corey to knock you out" When kon jumped out of the tree he only landed on Trent by accident. "Oops sorry trent that meant for corey" he asked getting his friend up

"Its okay i really need a little rest thats all" He said going to the bench to rest. "The Countdown is up to 10 seconds if the winner is all of you" Maxum Brain said showing the Countdown.

Corey was near the goalie and he throw the football and he won so good. "AND the winner of this competition is...COREY RIFFIN" Maxum brain said with excitement.

Everyone begin to cheer for corey and they were tired "Boy Corey that was Awesome we should do this every year" Christopher said.

Tracey was angry and she begin to kick Kon's leg with anger "Ow what was that for" Kon said. "Thats for beating my Daddy you brute" she said with a twitch on her head.

The women arrived and see the guys were having fun seeing them all tired "Boy you guys are so immature all the time" Mina said.

Kin and Kon begin to stop playing "Yeah it was amazing game that we played today you should've seen kon get kicked by Tracey and we won." kin asked

"Oh really can you tell your daughter to stop kicking me' Kon complained feeling a pain on his leg.

"Are you alright Corey?" Laney looking at him with no wounds on corey. "Yeah Im alright luckily Im the one who didn't get hurt except Tracey.

"Corey Corey...I need..your help" someone yelled. "Huh?' Corey glanced at the man he recognized his friend and said "Blade stabbing ton?"

**The next chapter is when Corey and blade will head to camp screamly and bring it back post this comment.**

**I will be back ok.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres chapter 12 enjoy.**

**Also in this chapter theres some evil animals that Corey will be facing with blade.**

**For example Fidget from the great mouse detective belongs to jeffrettalyn on deviant art, including snakes, and moles too. hope you like it.**

"What happen to you Blade?" Corey asked seeing bruises and scratch wounds on blade.

Blade stabbing ton began explaining about his situation to Corey "Somewhere at Camp screamly, All of my people were attacked by some evil animals but I really need your brave heart to save my people for me" Blade said getting use to the suns brightness.

Corey nodded "Of course I will help you blade"

Blade smiled "Thank you so much" he said.

"So who are these evil animals?" Corey said. "I wasn't able to see there faces but we need to go to camp screamly before its to late" blade said showing Corey the bus to the camp.

Blade got on the bus and Corey stopped when Laney was grabbing his shirt "Let me come with you Corey" Laney said.

"You shouldn't laney" Mina said.

"How Come?"

"If you go there and get into a conflicts you will not damage yourself but your child as well" Mina explained.

Laney sighed and agreed with Mina "Alright i'll stay, but Corey do be careful" she said kissing his forehead.

He smiled "Don't worry I will be back I promise" he said kissing her back and started to head to the camp.

Corey and blade gotten off the bus and were hiding in the bushes, and they saw destroyed cabins, lands, and trees were cut down, and mutants were wondering around.

As they were hiding, they heard someone yelling "Don't let that mutants get away."

Corey and blade saw a male person who blade recognized, it was his friend shriller.

The other people were digging the ground with shovels and wheelbarrows.

Shriller reached to a dead end and the bats and moles surrounded him, he covered his eyes and cried in fear knowing how this is end for him.

"Hey losers" the two animals turn the voice and it turned out to be corey. "What a filthy human! he must be the one that Fidget, Skales, Rekero and claw was talking" the mole soldier said.

"Lets destroy this human so we can find the stone and head to our lord" The bat soldier said heading toward Corey with their swords and claws raised.

"Now Blade" Corey yelled. The animals gotten confused and saw blade showing his scary face at them. The scary face scared the animals and ran away.

Shriller began thanking enough for Corey "Oh thanks so much Corey."

"No problem at all what happened to this camp" Corey replied.

"I will tell you later but the tribe animals we need to defeat" Shriller said.

Later Corey, blade, and Shriller made it to the camp of screamly and blades wife tied up to a tree and the others were whipped by the animals leader.

"Hurry up we need to find this stone to take over the world' one of the snake men said whipping the old man who screamed in pain.

Blade gotten angry seeing his people being tortured "Corey we need a plan" he said. Corey started thinking and came up with a idea. "Blade I got one and it just might work" he said and began telling his plan to blade and Shriller.

Corey put on a disguise looking like a mutant and bring shriller and blade in ropes wrapped around there hands. They started walking in camp screamly and one of the snakes and moles who is a general of the army, Gotten suspicious. "What are you doing here freak?" he said falling over corey's disguise.

"I have captured their leader of camp screamly and I want to take them to Rekero" Corey said.

The General snake nodded. "Yes Rekero, Fidget, and claw are in there" Pointing the door.

Corey and blade walked inside and see the leaders sitting on a chair with a few leader generals guarding him.

To Corey, The bat looked ugly but he has black skin, ears that were torn, a peg leg, and a scarf around his neck and has small staff leading on the wall.

"Welcome Corey' Fidget the bat said.

"Huh? how do you know who I am?" Corey said removing the disguise.

The bat smiled. "I know many things about you and I have this black stone here that we will take over this pathetic world to destroy it so all humans will die before our eyes." Fidget laughed.

"Generals and guards kill this human!' he commanded and all the soldiers obeyed.

Blade ripped his bonds then tackled a owl leader including the snake generals while Corey punched fidget in the face.

A mole jumped on blade's back but he grabbed his head and they him toward a few animals.

Fidget was getting angry, he stood up and raised his staff "Enough!" Fidget yelled begin to throw sharp nails toward Corey and blade but they dodge them succesfully and exited the building then they gotten surrounded by bats, snakes, owls including Fidget.

The soldiers were fixing to kill them one of them realized something was wrong. "Captain the ground is about to collapse under us" one of the mole soldier said pointing the ground.

"Ahhh Fidget we need to get out of here sir" The mole captain said getting out of the dirt.

Fidget growled "Fine all of you lets retreat we got the stone *he turn his head at Corey* we will meet again Corey Riffin" Fidget said retreating with all the soldiers gone.

Corey, blade and Shriller and the whole people cheered for them.

The scare men people gave their appreciation to Corey as he was heading home.

"You sure you don't wanna stay here to celebrate Corey?" Martha asked.

"I wish I could but laney is probably worried about me So I hope you find a new home Bye" Corey said getting on the bus.

_4:00 a.m._

"I can't believe I was gone that long" Corey thought heading back inside.

He walked inside and see his wife, laney, laying on the couch with maxum brain.

"Oh Corey I was worried about you, what took you so long?" she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Like I said i promised I be back-" Corey was interrupted by noises what sounded like marching.

"Whats that sound" Laney said.

Maxum brain looked through a window and saw a army of moles, snakes, owls, and bats including Fidget marching towards the house.

"Oh no its the mutant animals" Maxum brain said thinking that they saw Corey and laney.

"The mutant animals?'

**Well I'm done now see you tomorrow have a good night.**

**post this chapter for me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go chapter 13 for you.**

**I do not own any Grojband characters Except that I like.**

Fidget walked out of the army of evil animals and yelled. "Corey Riffin, come out and face to your death" Fidget stood still waiting as Corey was staring at the army.

Corey shut the window and grabbed his sword and went outside. "What are you doing corey?" Laney said trying to chase him down. "Im gonna end this battle once and for all" he said.

Corey stood to Fidget face to face. "Lets make a deal Fidget, If I win you will take your armies back to your homelands and never come back. But if I lose... you can gain your wish by killing me" Corey said. he can hear his wife yelling. "No don't do this Corey!'

Fidget smiled and shook his hand "The deal is sealed" he said then the armies and snakes all made a battle field around corey and the leaders chanting the leader's name. Fidget Fidget Fidget."

Fidget, skales, claw, Rekero grabbed their weapons. "We may be strong enough to kill you weakling boy" he said showing his sharp teeth.

Corey picked up his sword and said "Lets get this over with Fidget."

The bat roared and charged toward Corey with his sharp claws. Corey started dodging his attacks but Fidget and Rekero were to fast for the hero.

Corey did a front flip and was behind skales, Then he kicked him hard to the ground. Claw the owl flew down the air and attacked corey behind him falling on the ground in pain.

Skales gotten up from the ground, he smiled as he used his slither pit to make corey dizzy and he closed his eyes and punched him hard. "I have to sssay for human that isss strong to beat all of uss."

Corey gotten prepared when claw and Fidget charged again with sharp claws but corey managed to dodge them and he knocked claw on the ground and he threw some hard rocks at Fidget's head to hurt.

"Oh bloody that does really hurt" he said falling on the ground ignoring the pain and Corey stood in front of him.

The leaders used their staffs from their armies while corey was getting closer to Fidget and said "Lets see if your strong to take all of our powers."

Fidget raised his staff and his body began to pounce on corey and he knocked him off and Corey was wrapped around skale's tale but he bit his tale and punched him very hard and he broke Claw the owls nails with his sword.

"You may be strong and fast but I got all night to kill you boy" Fidget snarled.

The leaders slammed their staffs on the ground and they grabbed Corey's body and throw him against the ground. Then Fidget and Rekero grab Corey by the neck and begin to kill him.

"You have lost Corey, But this stone will destroy you and all humans will be gone forever" Fidget Yelled choking the life out of him and owl was about to cut Corey's heart out. "You got any last words for me?" Fidget snarled.

One of the soldiers notice that there was someone calling them on their holographic caster, "Fidget sir we got stop this our master is waiting for us we need to get out of here now" the soldier said.

Fidget released Corey and said "Why did you stop you give up or something?" he said pointing a sword at him.

"We will meet each other again someday but remember this human All of us will be back and we will have a ultimate war Everyone lets go he's waiting for us" Fidget said ready to leave including the army.

Fidget, skales, claw, and Rekero were beginning to leave but Corey interrupted them "Wait where you going now and who's your master" he yelled angrily.

The leaders smiled "its none of your own business human" claw said. "Yeah sssee you later lossser boy" skales said. "But why do you hate humans so much?' Corey asked. Fidget ignored him as the armies and leaders left peaceville.

Corey stood puzzled and thought "What are they planning to destroy the earth for?" but he heard his wife coming out of the house.

"Corey!" laney yelled running for him.

He turned around smiling with open arms. Then laney hugged him and slapped his cheek in pain. "Hey what was that for?" Corey said rubbing his cheek.

"You were lucky Corey, if those creatures didn't kill us that bastard could've killed you and our child will never-" she stopped talking and cried softly to his chest.

Corey wrap his arms around her to comfort her. "You must be tired laney lets go to bed and discuss this another time."

Laney nodded and Corey picked her up heading to their room. Laney fell asleep on Corey's arms and Corey slowly put her on their bed. Corey put on his pajamas and lay in the bed with his wife then he went to sleep soundly.

somewhere unknown "So you managed to get the stone for me I'm proud of you" soto said. "We couldn't kill the human boy but what are we going to do now sir?' Fidget said

"Our plan is that we are gonna get every stone in this world but be prepared lets go now" soto said as the armies and the generals left and they're going to throw a big vengeance on every humans in this world.

**On the next chapter will be past week and I will post every chapter till the end.**

**So keep your eyes for the great mouse detective Like Fidget, skales from ninjago so good bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is out now so enjoy it.**

**If you got a clue then you already know whats gonna happen.**

1 week later things were pretty much the same in peaceville but today something really had happened.

In the house where Corey, Laney and Maxum brain lives, Corey was sleeping on the bed while Laney was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, noticing that her breasts were getting bigger and so does her belly, knowing that their child is growing at little bit.

Then the phone started to ring near the hallway, she answer the call and began chatting with someone.

"Well of course we'll come blade" laney said hanging up the phone sitting on the bed beside Corey.

She gotten close to Corey and shook him "Wake up my sleepy prince we gotta go" Laney whispered to his ear.

He flip on the other side of the bed mumbling to himself "Just give me 10 more minutes lanes" he muttered still sleeping. Laney gave a sly smile when Maxum brain gave her a static wire and aimed it at his body.

The static wire was on Corey's body, he opened his eyes and the wire shocked him and fell off the bed, feeling all electrocuted around him.

"Come on Core we gotta go to the spook forest."

"How come laney?" he said wiping off the static on him.

"To see the baby" Laney replied.

Later Corey and laney traveled to the spook forest and headed inside the house seeing blade Stabbington standing near the cradle.

The place looked great now that spook forest turned into a village its now spook village forest. There was pictures on the wall that show blade and Martha on their wedding day where everyone was in it. The bedroom was baby room but its still in middle of progress.

Corey was wearing his sweater and Laney had her boots on her feet because the ground they walked on was mud and sand so they won't sink in _Obviously_.

"Oh hey guys" blade said waving at them still looking down at the Cradle.

"So Where's Martha?" Laney asked

"She's in bed asleep and she is very very tired after all the pain she been going through so I want you to please keep you voice down" blade said reaching his hands down the cradle. He lifted a beautiful baby girl who has black hair, white pale skin, and ruby red eyes.

They awed at the newborn baby, then Corey said. "Hold on you know childbirth?"

"Well no, bite face did the most of our work" Blade replied. Bite face came out through the room wearing little coat holding a thermometer.

"Hiss hiss (not my fault)" Bite face said but blade and Martha are the ones could understand the rat.

Corey and Laney continue stared at the baby. "So whats her name blade?" Laney asked.

"Well Martha and I decided to name her... Mavis" Blade replied passing the baby to Corey and Laney, they stare at Mavis's red eyes.

Then Trina, Mina, Kin and kon, and Trent and the kids came to see the baby.

"Awww that baby is so cute" Tracey said making baby sounds.

"Whats her name?" Mina asked.

"Its Mavis" Corey said.

"Kids say hello to Mavis fang stabbington" Trent said.

Mina gotten hold of Mavis in her arms making faces that made Mavis laugh.

"Hey mommy what did you do that made her laugh?" Stacey asked wanting to make Mavis laugh too.

Mina smiled and made the most cutest face, Trina started to get angry and she made a horrifying face to Kin and Kon and they ran into the closet act like little girls.

Mavis laughed too wavering her little arms and suddenly black tiny sparks appeared, floating above them. "Hey blade maybe you don't need to scare people anymore?" Mina asked.

"Its probably my blood in her veins have granted her my scary powers" Blade replied not really for sure.

One of the tiny colors landed on Mavis's little nose, she smiled and everyone said "Awww."

Martha came in a wheelchair heading toward the gang (No she is not well she just too weak to walk). Blade supported his wife pushing the wheelchair for her. "You should get some more rest my dear" Blade said.

She shook her head "Im fine Blade... Can I hold Mavis?" she asked.

Mina passed Mavis carefully to Martha who smiled holding her daughter like this. Mavis was making sounds, reaching her little hands to Martha's pale cheeks.

Corey then place his hands on Laney's belly and whispered. "Do you think our child would like us?"

Lanes had her hand above his head. "It would probably look like you" she said imagining what their child would look like.

"It'll probably have a wild personality of yours" Corey joked, Laney didn't get his joke and show a angry face at him, she punch him in the arm and he winced in pain, he didn't know that she had that kind of strength for a pregnant woman.

Everyone then left as blade and Martha put Mavis back in the cradle, Mavis gently went to sleep as they went to bed to get some rest.

Kin and kon got out of the closet door. "Trina that was mean-hey wait a minute, Where did everyone go?" as they left and headed home.

**Did you guys know that Mavis is from hotel Transylvania by CamiFortuna from deviant art. **

**don't forget to put a review for me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 for you enjoy.**

**I do not have any characters on grojband that you really like.**

5 months later (**Laney is now 5 months pregnant)**

Laney was sitting on the couch playing with Maxum brain while eating a big of chips as Corey was cooking breakfast for her. "Breakfast is now ready Laney" Corey yelled across the room.

Laney kept playing her video game, "Can you bring it over here Corey" she said munching on the chips.

Corey sighed but he listened to his wife giving her a plate of eggs, bacon, and nuts. He began to notice that she was gaining a few pounds. "My gosh you're getting fat" he said. His eyes widened knowing that was the worst mistake he ever said.

Laney turned her head slowly at Corey with a angry look as she was loosing her level on the game but luckily Maxum brain has a special chip that restores any levels on his hard drive. "Are you telling that I'm FAT!" she yelled fixing to throw food at her husband,

"No no no I didn't say that you were fat" Corey said thinking a way to get out this situation. She grab Corey by the cheeks and it began to hurt his skin. "Unless you don't wanna to get your whole face broken you better go to the store and get some groceries" she said letting go of his cheeks and sat down on the couch, trying to calm herself down.

Maxum brain looked at his controller that got broken. "Oh I'm sorry Maxum brain for breaking your controller" Laney said putting the broken controller in the trash.

"Its alright Laney I got another one to spare" Maxum brain said inserting another controller to itself and Laney gotten back to playing her video game in peace.

Corey left the house sighing in relief that he didn't get killed by her. "I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut" he thought.

Corey made it to the store, pushing a buggy while getting groceries then he bumped into Trent who was getting groceries too. "Hey Trent whats sup" Corey said.

"Well nothing much just getting some food for the kids, but whats with all the food Corey? you got enough to feed in peaceville.

"Well Laney always eat everything that she sees and I kinda called her fat."

Trent laughed "I can see the red marks but Dude never and I mean never call a crazy pregnant woman like Laney fat and she is one wierd eater but I seen worse remember the time that Trina had that some problem" Trent said laughing again.

"My wife ain't crazy she just have a short temper, but yeah I remembered that happen to Trina."

Flashback time

"DUNCAN help me please stop your wife chasing me!" Corey yelled being chased by Trina who was pregnant at the time. Duncan was sitting on the chair watching as Corey was running. "I wish I could help you Corey, But she is really having a good time" Duncan said coming up with a excuse of being lazy.

"Im going to hurt you Corey" She said pouncing on Corey and she was fixing to punch him, Corey quickly tickled her in the ribcage and ran to his girlfriend Laney. "Whats wrong Corey?" she asked as Corey was running past her.

"Just run."

Trina got on Corey's back and was fixing to punch him then Laney Electrocuted her and she passed out by Laney.

End flashback

"Lets hope that Laney won't hurt you" Trent said still laughing. Corey's face went red, "Oh enough she maybe a eater but she doesn't eat like your wife does Trent, remember Trina ate s much that she made peaceville market run dry.

"Hey man, she didn't made the market run dry the people were a business you know" Trent said crossing his arms and stand on his tippy toes as tall as Corey.

As Corey and Trent were arguing, Someone walk to the cashier and pointed a rifle at him with black and white makeup on his face. "Give me all of your loot" the robber yelled with force.

The cashier gotten scared getting the money out of the register, The robber smiled snatching the money from his hands. "I hope you have great business around here loser."

"Oh no you don't" someone said.

"Huh?" The robber gotten punched in the face by Corey, the robber went unconsious pressing the trigger causing the rifle to fire through a wall.

"When I get out of prison Im gonna hunt you down Corey Riffin" The robber yelled being handcuffed by the police of Peaceville (P.O.P).

Corey and Trent see Christopher's son, Flint, who joined the force for a year. Flint's mother died giving birth to him. Don't worry uncle, this guy been wanted for months, he's gonna be put away for a long time" Flint said pushing the robber in the car.

Corey walk back inside the store and the cashier shook Corey's hand with gratitude. "Oh thank you so much if it wasn't you, my place of business would be gone."

"It was nothing I just want to help people" Corey said bringing some groceries to purchase them.

"Oh no Corey I insist, let me pay for them" the cashier said. Corey smiled. "Thanks."

The cashier put the groceries in the bags and gave them to Corey who headed home. Corey walk inside putting the groceries in the kitchen where Laney was sitting on a chair, she stood up and hugged Corey.

"Im sorry for getting angry at you Corey" she said feeling guilty, "You don't have to be sorry about it I shouldn't said that about to you" Corey said embracing her.

Laney place her finger on his lips to make him quiet. "Let me pay the favor, Lets head upstairs and have a little... chat" she said seductively to his ear.

Laney grab Corey's hand and lead him to their room, Corey close the door behind him and pulled laney closer to him.

The began kissing on the lips, with their tounges exploring with each other. Laney moaned as Corey began kissing her neck removing her shirt and pants, and Laney was doing the same.

Corey lay his wife down on the bed and got on top of her kissing her, he slowly began placing kisses down from her sweet soft lips, her large belly, and to her vagina that was soaken wet.

"You know you look kinda sexy for a beautiful pregnant woman" he said inserting his finger into her vagina.

"Oh shut up" Laney moaned as he inserted a second finger inside her. he remove his fingers and lick her nipples with satisfaction, he gotten closer to her vagina licking her slowly making Laney even moan louder "Oh Corey" she grab his head and move him deeper inside her.

She then climax and Corey was tasting her boobs. "I want you my love" Laney said.

Corey inserted his penis inside her and do a slow rythem then he went faster. "Ahh Corey Im gonna release now" she moaned.

"Not yet lanes" Corey moaned keeping up the pace. Laney hold as long she could but her body felt weak because of the pleasure.

Corey did one last thrust deeply and Laney screamed in climax full of love and pleasure.

Corey remove his member and lay beside her, "That was some good chat we had" Corey said panting.

Laney chuckled playing with his blue hair and his abbs while kissing him on the lips before she went to sleep.

Corey lay close to his beautiful wife kissing her forehead and he went to sleep.

**try to review my chapter if its cool or not so see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 enjoy it.**

**You might find about new episode for grojband on tv.**

Two months later (**Laney is 7 months pregnant)**

"Aw come on Corey at least tell me where we going?" Laney said who was blindfolded while Corey was holding her hand.

"You'll find out when we get there" he said.

"Okay Lanes stand still now" Corey began removing her blindfold and she heard. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY LANEY" everyone said at her surprise party at the Peaceville park.

Laney smiled "Oh you guys"

Kin brought in a big cake with alot of fire sparks, Laney was very happy. "Wow I love all of my friends so much" Laney joke being childish to Corey. "Yeah you're a lovely woman alright but your my love bird" Corey said kissing her softly.

"We wish you have a baby, we wish you have a baby, and a happy lovely life" Everyone sang. Then Laney blew out the sparkles and everyone clapped. "What did you wish for?" Corey whispered.

"I wished that we have a great healthy life together with our child" Laney said kissing her husband. "Well I got us two tickets to go to the movies as a present but its so far so I decided to get us a ride on a train."

"A train!" Laney jumped out of her chair "I don't wanna ride on a train" laney said. Corey gotten confused. "Whats wrong riding on a train its not that scary."

"On my 7th birthday my dad kinda threw pie at my face he began to laugh at me front of everyone on the train so I forbid myself to go on a train" Laney said remembering that awful day she had.

Corey didn't laugh one bit at all thinking it was awful feeling bad for his wife."That was mean that you're father did that to you maybe I can cheer you up because we did amazing prank on Trina once." Corey said.

Laney laughed a little remembering the prank the Corey planned.

Its flashback time yall!

_Corey and laney including the twins were sneaking to Trina's room and yelled "Happy birthday Trina!" _

_Trina jumped out of her bed, "hey you losers can I get back doing my homework."_

_"What on your birthday, come on sis, Kin just made a cake size of a circle" Corey said._

_Trina started drooling thinking about the cake._

_"Okay okay I'll go for the cake"_

_They made it down stairs that looked pretty large enough for a cool person to live. They enter inside and it was to dark to see for Trina. "Hey I can't see a thing" Trina said trying to find its surroundings._

_The lights came on and everyone jumped out. "Surprise!"_

_Trina smiled seeing all of her friends in her surprise party. She looked at Corey. "Is there really a pink cupcake the size of me or you just said that to get me out of the house?"_

_Corey waved and a curtain opened revealing the pink cupcake. Trina's mouth immeditaly drop and drooled again. "Oh my gosh thats the biggest cupcake that I ever seen in my whole life" Trina said jumping up and down like a little girl._

_"You can eat the cupcake but we got something better" Corey said dragging Trina away from the cupcake from the table._

_Everyone was singing the birthday song and Trina blew out the candles, everyone clapped. Then Trina started thinking of doing a old-fashion prank on Corey._

_While everyone was talking with each other, Trina put a bucket of pizza sauce on top of the closet door._

_Trina walk away from the closet and headed toward Corey, "Hey Corey will you get something out of the closet real quick?' Trina said. Corey was suspicious at first and shrugged, "Sure anything for you sis." _

_Corey was fixin to head to the closet the Laney said. "Allow me to help Trina while you are busy" Trina saw Laney heading the closet instead of Corey. "Oh no laney hates getting covered by stuff by food, I am so dead but its worth it" she thought, Laney open the door and the bucket fell on top of her head._

_"AAHHH" Laney screamed loudly._

_Trina knew it was cruel but she laughed out loud. The bucket was broken and fell off of her head. She turned around staring at Trina while pointing at her. "YOU jerk, I'm gonna hurt you Trina" Laney yelled angrily turning herself red including her body._

_Corey shielded Trina walking toward Laney slowly. "Wait don't do this if you try to kill Trina i'll have no choice but to fight you!" Coret said feeling his heart broken. Laney's heart immediately break. "Fine I'll kill you too" Laney surrounded fire around Corey and Trina saw him turned into ashes. "NOOO" Trina ran away as fast she could seeing alot of people she knew cried._

_Trina reached to a dead end and see Laney getting closer to her. Trina screamed and she wet herself. Laney stopped and laughed. "Im sorry you guys but that is just too funny to ignore" she said laughing even more._

_"Huh? what are you talking about, everyone is dead because of you" Trina said with a sad look on her face. Trina see everyone was alive by the flames. they were hiding in the bushes and they laughed too._

_Corey pat Trina's shoulder and pointed at her. "Haha this whole thing is a prank" Corey laughed._

_"And its all recorded on camera" Kin said pointing at Corey who was holding one of them._

_"But I saw you burn into ashes" Trina said. "That was actually some robots you dummy" Corey explained replaying the robot Corey turning into ashes._

_Trina look angry but she laughed knowing this was the best prank that he ever seen. "Even though you almost go me scared on my birthday but i don't wanna anyone doing this anymore, but is the cupcake is okay?" _

_"Well I wouldn't eat it If I were you, Laney and I kinda stuff it with laxative as another part of the prank" Corey said._

_Too late Trina was already eating it, she stopped eating it while looking down, feeling her belly rumbling. "Oh no" Trina said running to the bathroom and do her business. _

_She went out of the bathroom in relief and ate the cupcake again._

End flashback

"And after that I been burping for all weeks all weeks!" Trina complained.

Corey crossed his arms. Well if you stop eating that cupcakes, we warned you about five times, then you wouldn't been having that problem in the first place" he said.

"Yeah but next time Im gonna its going to be perfect" Trina said laughing again.

Corey walked away from Trina and stood beside laney. "Come on honey you need to conquer your fear of trains' he said trying to encourage her a bit.

"Thanks Corey I guess we can try" The party later was over and they headed to the Train station.

Laney was afraid seeing the train but with the help of her husband, she went inside, sat down and feel the train moving forward. She shut her eyes holding on her seat tightly, Corey hold her hand gently. "See do you think its scary now?"

She open her eyes. "No I guess not" laney said smiling.

Corey kissed her cheek and they waited till the train stopped that was close to the theatre.

**The next chapter there will be a anniversary for blade and Martha.**

**Anyway I will post another time goodnight.**


End file.
